bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:LaviBookman
=Archives= *[[User talk:LaviBookman/Archive I|'Archive I']] (2009) Take Me Home Lavi I need your help, something has gone terribly wrong on another FanWiki. OnePiece Fanon Wiki. This was the first place I ever edited and its falling apart. Pornography and vandalism are running ramped by a single user that had blocked every single user. I don’t know if you can do anything but I can’t just sit back and watch my very first wiki fall to ruins.--Nanohano 23:38, January 6, 2010 (UTC) I really would like to get more readers I was curious what you might suggest to get more people to read the Arc I've written. I know it is not technically part of the Fanon since it is set entirely before the fanon's timeline, but I would like to eventually join that universe after finishing the remaining two arcs I have planned. One tells the story of Akashi Kuchiki during his exile, and the other explains what he does after his return to the Soul Society. Is there anything I can do to become better known? I really try to write respectable stories that match with the laws of the Bleach universe I try not to make any sort of Uber characters that are unstoppable by the others and I try to write dialogue that matches the pace of the show. Can you help me at all? -suicuideking --"Deal the Cards of Fate Jisatsu Kingu!" User Talk:Suicuideking 08:17, January 7, 2010 (UTC) Smile Thank you..--Nanohano 21:43, January 7, 2010 (UTC) Heatless Heartless, Passionless Passion Hey Lavi could you delete these for me. *Disheveled paradise of Knowledge, Van Argeno Vs. Ryuka Injiki *Aint Nothing lies beyond Here, Milds Vs. Shiraha Much appreciated!!--Nanohano 01:27, January 29, 2010 (UTC) Gracious and Glorious Lavi your one of the last few people who I can ask, can you help me with something?--Nanohano 22:27, February 18, 2010 (UTC) No, my apologies its nothing.--Nanohano 02:09, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Empire State of Mind-Nanohano Lavi the favor I asked earlier, could you restore these? As co-author of the stories, I also need to agree to delete these, but really I just want something to look back on. All my hard work, I will never just let it fall to memory.--Nanohano 00:40, March 8, 2010 (UTC) *Light vs. Dark: Adduneihu Adduneihi Fights Inku Himatsu! *Bite the Hand of God: Paul Namoon vs Patrick McCamyn *Dance of the Dark Orange and Vibrant green. Lughia vs. Patrick *Duel of the Damned: Eva M. Dowl vs Pat McCamyn! *One Step Through the Portal: Patrick Meets the Grand Council *Pinnacle of light and across, Torret Von Zeland and Paul Namoon Vs. Patrick McCamyn *Symphony of life, Grand Master Vs. Patrick *Paradise of Shimmering Bubbles, Nemo strikes back! *Confrontation! Patrick and the Gotei 13 *Regalia’s Hollow Reprieve, Dahie’s Arrival *Enter the Dragon: Nanashi Hito vs. Sogeio Kina! *From Begining to End: Mahara Colst vs Hiro Mashima *Cloak and Dagger: Hiro Mashima Meets the Grand Council! *Shake Shake All The World, Mahara Vs. the Soul Society. *Once Upon A Time: Mastemia Dokkem vs. Yamato Takeru *Under Foggy Red Lagoons, Yamato vs. Noah *On Cloud Nine: Yamato Takeru Meets the Grand Council *Arpeggio of Destruction Sonata of Fear. The lady Godivas Arrive! *Fusion of Light Red and Deep Purple: Hiro and Mahara vs. Lorelai Verga *Split Between a Pariah: Koushou Takerami vs. Adduneihu Adduneihi and Mahara Colst *Red Joker: Ikasu Ketsunoana vs Jojo Adduneihi *A Deathly Exchange: The Gotei 13 and The Grand Council *The Smell of Lightning: Patrick Searches for Lughia *A Taste of Happy: Introducing Evan Garret! *A Cold Summer: Nianzu Xiang vs. Noah of the River Question? Lavi, is it against the Site Rules to advertise or Promote another site on the wiki? because Bleach - Awakening of the Elder Ones is doing that, im not sure if it is going against the site rules and whether it should be deleted. --''Fenix Kurayami - "Immortal King of Darkness"'' (speak to me| ) 19:54, March 11, 2010 (UTC) new here Any special rules I should be aware of?--''The Freak of Nature'' Twilitlink 01:58, April 14, 2010 (UTC) Is there anything I need to do in order to join a devision?The Freak of Nature Twilitlink 05:29, April 14, 2010 (UTC) Sorry to keep pestering you with these questions but is it alright to have a version of a character for RPs and one for a story I'm working on?The Freak of Nature Twilitlink 02:37, April 15, 2010 (UTC) Hello Uhmm hello there.... Im a new user here and i just wanna meet other users here. So, wish we could get along well hehehheheh...... And can i ask you a favor? can you read my character (Margin Heart) and leave some comments about it? i'll really appreciate it!Lone Black Garuga 11:28, April 27, 2010 (UTC) hello hey nice to meet you i was wondering if u could see about my characterShadow Akuruma 00:28, May 19, 2010 (UTC) Hello i was wondering if i can ask you something, i would like to talk to you on chatandgo mine is grizzaka Grizzaka 20:26, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Nice work I was reading one of the arrancar created characters you made. Really good work. It's nice to see thought put into a character bio and actually have that character's background and goals/ambitions make sense. Just thought I'd drop you a line and say keep up the good writing. It's refreshing. Idea Going on your idea for this interaction between our two characters, I've thought of a few possibilities; # For one, Baraggan is in Raian's army. If you've read his page, his goal is to get his kingdom in Las Noches back, and this is something Raian promises him in order to get him to join the army. Perhaps a war between Baraggan and Herrera would lead to a confrontation of our two characters. # Raian also hates Soul Society and initiates a Soul Society Civil War. While at the end, the two forces make peace, a major chunk of the middle stages of the war take place in Hueco Mundo which would stir up Herrera and his forces. # Lastly, perhaps Herrera could find out that Raian has his own Hōgyoku and wishes to snatch it from him in order to create more Arrancar for his army. The choice is up to you. I am okay with either of the three scenarios. Of course, if you have some of your own, I'd be happy to hear them. ~~TenTailedFox'' [[User talk:Ten Tailed Fox|<'talk'>]]'' 16:10, August 25, 2010 (UTC) :: Sorry. I meant to message you back, but got distracted. That idea works. I can't really start any RP until this evening because I have a novel (yes a novel) that I've been writing for a year that has to have it's first draft done by today. So I'm hauling you know what to get it done. But tonight I should be able to post. If you'd be willing to make the first post, that'd be great, but if you can't, I will do it when I get a moment. ~~TenTailedFox'' [[User talk:Ten Tailed Fox|<'talk'>]]'' 15:13, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Re:Story Thank you. That'd be great. I had gotten some really bad news last night so I really didn't feel like doing much..Sorry for the inconvenience. ~~TenTailedFox'' [[User talk:Ten Tailed Fox|<'talk'>]]'' 14:56, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Hello Would you like to RP with My Character Ray Martinez and His Girlfriend Aki Kastu? Grizzaka 14:30, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Alright i understand RE:Reminder Sorry ^^; ~~TenTailedFox'' [[User talk:Ten Tailed Fox|<'talk'>]]'' 14:56, September 1, 2010 (UTC) RE:Reminder >_______________________< I know...I'm working on a character. That's why I haven't posted on our Rp or even Sei and I's. ~~TenTailedFox'' [[User talk:Ten Tailed Fox|<'talk'>]]'' 15:33, September 4, 2010 (UTC) : Nu nu nu! I'm seriously not! I see your messages and I'm sorry I haven't posted. If you've noticed, I haven't been on the wiki for very long periods of time lately (I'm working on getting a Star Wars fanfic together elsewhere) so when I'm on I always check Sei and I's RP first (sorry...but he is kind of my best friend on the wikis ya know) and then I log off. I don't ignore, I've just not been getting to it. I'll post ASAP, it's just I really want to get this SW fanfic off the ground. ~~TenTailedFox'' [[User talk:Ten Tailed Fox|<'talk'>]]'' 02:31, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Star Wars Well, I would like your help. You've been to SW fanon, so you know the turf. Would you comment and critique on my first character thus far? He is literally incomplete, but I've got enough detail up where you can make a good judgement of him. The link is below. Check him out and leave a comment when you can. Link - http://swfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Raian_Keldabe ~~TenTailedFox'' [[User talk:Ten Tailed Fox|<'talk'>]]'' 02:41, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Changed Hey... The message you left on Hitsuke's talk page. Well... I credited what i think i needed to already but if there's more, could you tell me? すでに黒バン DarkNight (Talk to me! | 03:45, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Operation: Organizational Excellence Please consult the newly created, Operation: Organizational Excellence page for the new plans that will be occuring with BFF. Thank you for your time. --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 20:09, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Template Actually, It's because the new ones have no Hair color and Eye color... but if the wikia doesn't accept it then I am able to use the current one. The Requim Rain That Washes Conflict Away. I'm DarkNight! (I'll Wash Conflicts Away For You!) 14:50, October 8, 2010 (UTC)